This disclosure relates in general to cloud-based computer processing and, but not by way of limitation, to managing access rights to media items for streaming.
Access to a media item, such as a video, via an online on-demand system may typically be controlled in a static manner. For example, the media item may be accessible to only end-users that satisfy specific criteria. If multiple, different sets of criteria are to be used to evaluate whether access to the media item should be granted, multiple instances of the media item may need to be stored (e.g., one for each set of criteria). Such an arrangement may not be efficient for managing access rights to a significant number of media items.